Spiraling Momentum
by HiThereSmiley
Summary: A collection of one-shots about things that could fit in the Son of Neptune. So, predictions. Many moments, spiraling into the release of the Son of Neptune. October 4! Rated T just in case. EDIT 95% AU.
1. Chance Battle part I

**He-hello. *sigh* "Later today or tomorrow," eh? More like a whole month. -_- Anyway I'm very sorry** **for not posting anything forever. I been busy busy dreadfully busy~**

**Er... yeah. Anyway, I really hope this doesn't suck. I did most of part I in May/June and the rest... today. Eh, it's probably weird. But don't worry, it will get better! THIS I SWEAR! Plus, alll confusion shoulds be cleared up in part II and in other future one-shots in this collection thing. Yurps.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus seriesesesesssss. Ahem.**

* * *

><p><em>1. Chance Battle part I<em>

Chaos. A flying Warship named, the _Argo II. _The upperclassmen were shouting orders, giving commands, and passing around weapons and First Legion was preparing to bear arms. Why? Because the Greeks were attacking.

* * *

><p>Everyone on the ship was jittery. They were running around gathering their swords, shields, and anything else they may need in case of a brawl. Jason and Leo were shouting orders, and giving commands. Piper was helping a 12-year-old camper with their armor. Annabeth was brushing Rachel up on battle techniques, in the event that the oracle would be threatened. They had located the Romans' camp. They were less than a mile away, and were preparing descent.<p>

* * *

><p>The <em>Argo II <em>has landed, and the crew piled off the Greek trireme. The Roman demigods stood in formation, prepared to fight, but just watching their Greek brothers and sisters. They watched, and waited for them to make the first move. The new guy, Perseus, son of Poseidon-er, Neptune, stepped forward. Jackson had excelled as the new praetor of the First Legion, had become the new consul as of the start of the year, and stolen the hearts of half the girls of the First Legion in less than his first two months there. Unfortunately for his fangirls, there was no way of getting to him with ever too loyal (and possessive) Reyna quick at his heels. "You are not welcome here! I will ask you once, please leave!" He called.

Now Jason Grace, son of Jupiter- I'm sorry, Zeus, was in a similar situation as Jackson. He stepped forward to represent Camp Half-Blood's side. "We mean you no harm! We came here to make peace!" Behind the blonde-haired and blue-eyed boy, a voice shouted out, "Yeah, so cut the crap kid!" Jackson scowled at this defiant son of a Greek and his comrades.

**(A/N: I really hate to do this, sorry, but just remember that Percy's always been a little slow. Even if it _has_ been 6 months, and Jason got it after like a week. =_=)**

Drawing his sword from its sheath, hand crafted from one of his subordinates, a son of Vulcan. He pointed toward this boy who pretty much asked for a death sentence. "Fine then. We shall do this the way Romans. After all, so they say, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'!" And with that he let he let out a loud battle cry, and the Roman demigods made their advances on the Greek demigods. It was intense. There was some understanding throughout the epic battle that it would be sword on sword, knife on knife, spears to spears, etc.

Annabeth was desperate. Despite this silent rule, she knew she just had to get to Percy. Before… before anything happened. She swiftly moved through the crowds of half-bloods fighting. She assisted where ever she was needed, while making her way to Jason and Percy.

Piper couldn't take it. She was really hoping for everything to go well, and that everyone would make nice. She wanted to try to end this peacefully, and just get on with their real mission. A battle was slowing all their plans! The solstice was almost here, and a battle was just unnecessary. Every dagger she met, Piper forcefully knocked away, grabbed the person who wielded it, and use her charmspeak. "You will _stop _fighting _right _now, and try making peace between the Greeks and Romans. Do you understand? Go!"

"Y-yes! Okay, yes, milady!"

She chuckled. These Roman boys were to easy. She repeated the process. Unfortunately, she was so distracted at one point of her charmspeaking, that when she pushed the fine looking son of Venus- so her half-brother- off to spread the peace, she didn't notice who was right behind her… until it was too late.

Perseus. Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, the new praetor of the First legion. That's who he was, right? Then why did he see so many familiar faces? These faces seemed more familiar than his own underclassman, and even his fellow upperclassmen. This didn't make any sense! Why did he even start this battle? No! Why was he feeling a soft spot for these accursed spawn of Greeks? Yet, why did he still feel like this was all just a big mistake? He felt like they belonged here, or rather not _here, _but _him, _with _them._ He wished his teacher Lupa was there to explain these questions and their answers to him. Percy knew that Lupa told him more than he was supposed to know, but he hasn't regretted it like she said. Quite the opposite. He was _glad _he knew about the Greeks' "Camp Half-Blood" in the East. We had always been told not to visit the hoe of the gods without invitation. Because we had never gotten an invitation, they must have just been trying to keep us away from our other demigods. _It doesn't matter anymore, _Percy thought. _They're here now. And victory lies in the hands of the Romans! _But was there really a victory to win?

Seeing that punk be all high and mighty as a Roman _really_ pissed Clarisse off. She couldn't help it. She had an ADHD moment and just could not help it. That Jason kid was taking too long with formalities. They were probably going to have to fight anyways. Jackson was crap-talking, and she couldn't stand it. "Cut the crap kid!" She yelled at Jackson. She could have gone worst and taken it way further, but she wasn't _that _stupid. But even so, her boyfriend, Chris clamped his hand over her mouth. Thalia, the Hunter lieutenant scolded her for her rash behavior, but then whispered, "But to tell you the truth, I was thinking the same gods damned thing. That isn't our Percy. It can't be." Clarisse and Thalia had actually not known each other for a long time, but they were alike in several ways and agreed on a lot.

A battle broke out. Because _he _had stepped forward as the leader, Percy went straight for Jason. As fast as he could, Jason flipped his coin, and hoped for a sword. Luckily, he got heads up, and Ivlivs sprang into a sword. just in time, too. He barely had enough time to think when Percy Jackson brought his own sword Anaklusmos down on the son of Jupiter. Jason blocked the blow, and tried with all his strength to overtake his opponent.

As soon as the battle broke out, Thalia made up her mind that she would try to knock some sense into Percy, and _make _him remember her and the rest of his friends. He had people who had cared and worried about him, and what does this seaweed brain do? He starts a row. Though the subject was irrelevant to current events, she couldn't help think of Luke. He switched sides unexpectedly, and when she finally saw him again, he was totally different. Thalia began to feel hurt, for some reason unknown to her. This hurt turned into anger, and Thalia used her anger to plow through the battlefield toward that stupid Seaweed Brain.

"Really, we don't have to fight like this! We came to seek you assistance in the rising issue of the giants," Jason tried to explain, half out of breath. He had no idea how good Percy was. Then again, he _did _know how good the training at the Roman camp was, and even a little kid could beat up harpies and empousa.

"We can deal with them _without _you," Percy said, and lunged at his opponent.

The son of Zeus dodged, just barely, and made a poor strike to his arm. Although it was a weak blow, it was still a blow. Jason wasn't _hoping _for blood, but even so he found it unreal that his sword merely bounced off the other boy. Distracted by this, the son of Neptune disarmed and kicked the other boy's legs out from under him. A real ninja-move, Leo would put it. He smirked, and pointed Riptide down toward Jason's chest. Mockingly, he said, "Any last words?" His smirk turned cold.

Something clicked in Jason's brain. Had this happened before? This was too familiar. He was on the ground, defeated. He was looking up at those cold, green eyes, ready to finish him off. But there was something different. This time, that blade would not spare him. He tried so hard to remember when, and who… so familiar…

"R-R-Reyna…?"

Percy was startled. "What?" What could this puny Greek want with her? "What do you want of my-" Lucky for Jason, not twenty yards away, someone screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there are probably horrible mistakes in there, but I really want to just put it up and out there. I'm sorry if anything in part II doesn't match or contradicts with this one. <strong>

***sigh* Until then (It'll just be a few minutes... or hours).**

**Oh yeah! And I'd really like it if you could vote in the poll on my profile, that be really cool! Please review! Or wait until part II, that's okay, too.**


	2. Chance Battle part II

**Part II!**

**Hope you like it! Um... I think that's it for up here_. _8D Enjoy~**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>1. Chance Battle part II<em>

Reyna had no idea what Percy was thinking, starting this useless battle. She loved him, but he was really stupid sometimes. But that boy… the blonde leader looked so familiar. Could that be… Grace? If it was, then he was certainly stupider than Jackson.

"Reyna!" The auburn-colored-haired girl turned to see Bobby and Hazel running up to her. Both of them had their arrows ready. "Reyna," Bobby started. "There's this Venus girl-"

"And she has the gift of persuasion!" Hazel finished for him. "She has a knife-"

"-so that means, she's yours!" Bobby continued.

"Hurry before the whole First Legion is bent to her will! Dakota's-"

"-already-"

"-under her spell!"

"GO!" They said in unison.

"Okay, I'm on it," Reyna said. Even though she didn't really approve of this battle, a fight was a fight. She had to take her part. Besides, she did love a good fight, and she would show that Grace that even with him on the other side, she would _still _be number one. She would _always _be number one, even if Lupa could not see that. That is, she _was. _Then that Jackson came, and wowed everybody. At first, Reyna resented him, but not long after, stuff happened, and they were instantly closer than ever imaginable. She was okay being second to _him_. However, she had this burning feeling that Grace's disappearance was partially her fault. All because of that minor dispute…

But Reyna could not let her guard down. There she was, that daughter of Venus. She looked strong enough… but still easy. She could take a son of _Jupiter, _so a little dove like her would not be hard. Reyna watched as she brought another half-sibling of Bobby and Hazel down to their knee.

"As you wish, Miss McLean!"

She laughed. "Too easy," she said, pleased with herself.

Reyna just smirked. How naïve and sophomoric. "So, McLean's the name? I hope you look forward to eating dirt." She said with a smile.

The daughter of Venus- sorry, Aphrodite spun to face her new opponent. "Oh really? Well, _actually, _I think I would like to see you _eat _the dirt. You think you could do that for me?"

Reyna closed her green eyes, and restrained her urge to drop to the ground right that second and fill her mouth with sod and rocks. She opened her eyes and smirked again, regaining eye-contact. "Nice try," she said coolly, "but I have been trained a little better than that. You're not the first of your kind that I've met."

Piper was taken aback by what her rival said to her. Though she wasn't that surprised, she couldn't help think, _Her charmspeak really didn't work? Okay, _s_tay cool, Piper. She's just messing with you_. "Tch, of course, of course. Are you sure it won't for you? I think you _do _want to eat that nice, rich dirt," she spoke really smoothly. She could handle this. Now they were each inching closer, while also dodging others fighting around them. "My charmspeak works on a looooooot of people. Are you _sure _you don't want to try some? I've even brought my boyfriend back from the dead. Why don't-"

Now something clicked in Reyna's mind. Maybe a message from her father? Who knew. "And who would that be?" She demanded, interrupting.

Piper chuckled, and glanced to the side. Reyna looked also. Over to her right, Percy was fighting with some blonde kid. But that kid, it was… _Grace?_ "Our leader, Jason. Maybe I should introduce you guys. He could tell you how _great _the dirt is. Please, try some. _Please._"

Reyna seriously wanted to drop right there and take in as much soil as she could. She no longer tried to keep her cool either. The only thing keeping her sane was the thought of Grace with this insolent Venus brat. Had she really messed him up _that _bad that day? She knew she shouldn't have said those things, but they needed to be said eventually. They were supposed to be closer than that, though. "And here I am, number two again," she said to herself. Then again, she was standing right in front of his girlfriend, ready to fight. Was this _really _his girlfriend? What if he couldn't remember anything, like Jackson did? He wouldn't have remembered anything. Surely he did. He had to. Who could forget someone as horrible as her?

"Hmm? What was that? You _do _want some dirt?" Piper encouraged. She picked up as much dirt and dust as she could, and let it drop back down. She watched with a smile on her face as her opponent stared at the falling dirt. "Yes… a nice girl like you would probably _love _wholesome _dirt _like this _wonderful _stuff, yes?"

_A nice girl, huh? Yeah right. _Reyna could no longer take it. "No… This is enough!" She drew her dagger, and charged the remaining way to her rival. Piper used Katoptris to block the blow, but not as easily as she would have hoped. The blades were locked, the two girls were face to face, glaring at each other.

"Bring it."

Piper was taller, but Reyna was stronger. Using as much force as she could, Reyna pushed the daughter of Venus as far back as possible, and charged again. She was completely being the offensive, while Piper was desperately trying to escape her submissive position. The daughter of Aphrodite had only been knife fighting for about six months, whereas Reyna had been using that very blade for most of her life. Piper underestimated the girl before her.

Reyna, likewise, found it rather amazing how long the girl before _her _had stayed on her feet. Not like many other children of Venus she had met. McLean was having trouble, and she tripped over somebody's abandoned shield. This gave Reyna a chance, and as Piper was trying to regain balance, she kicked her back down. The daughter of Venus skidded a few feet as she fell. Reyna picked up the shield and threw it out of her way. She watched her opponent get back up and brush herself off. _I suppose one of Venus is still one of Venus, no matter how hard they try not to be, _she thought to herself. "C'mon, McLean. Can't handle little ol' me?" She taunted. She could tell that her rival was tired, and draining fast. She had barely broken a sweat.

To her surprise, Piper answered, out of breath, "You're right." Reyna could hardly believe her ears.

"What?"

"You're right. It sounded like you know just what it's like to be number two. Time to having another great experience at it!"

Piper charged. Reyna saw red. This battle was not how she wanted t start off the day, but she no longer cared. Never in her life had she had such murderous intent. She simply dodged, turned and aimed straight for the other girls' heart.

So much happened in the next two for her.

She saw her opponent's final look of horror as she sealed her doom. However, another dagger intercepted her own. The knifes clashed, and hers slipped. Her blade went right across the arm of another girl with curly blonde hair. She yelped in pain, and McLean screamed so loud the entire battle stopped to watch.

The next thing Reyna knew, she fell to the ground, unable to understand what happened. There were voices all around shouting and calling names, including her own. Blood was already dripping down the blonde's arm, and they were beginning to be surrounded by others. What exactly had she done? She was never supposed to fatally wound, much less _kill _anyone. What was she thinking?

Percy was there, next to her, looking back and forth between her and the other girl, screaming his head off. Over to the side, she could see Jason holding back another girl with his same electrifying blue eyes. There were tears in her eyes. That's when he saw Reyna. Unable to bear it all, she passed out. The last thing she saw was Jackson yelling at other demigods, Roman and Greek coming towards me. One of them, McLean, with an apologetic look.

* * *

><p>Everybody stopped at the sound of Piper McLean's shrill scream. Jason, however took the chance to disarm Percy Jackson. Not that it mattered. Despite all else that was going on around him, Percy had only one thing on his mind.<p>

"Annabeth!" He yelled. He remembered her. Just like before for him, she had taken a knife for someone, and was badly injured. Luckily, he knew that Reyna didn't keep her blade poisoned. He ran to her. "Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!"

Despite the massive pain in her arm, Annabeth looked up to see who was calling her name. Or rather, she was just confirming the owner of the voice. She didn't even need to look. She knew whose voice that was. "Percy?" She called.

"Annabeth!" Percy rushed over and pushed anybody in his way. He had to get to her.

"Percy- Ah, ow!" She held her bleeding arm, in hopes of it clotting. The wound was not too deep, but long.

"Annabeth, you are going to be all right," Percy said to Annabeth. "Somebody! Bring rejuvenations!" he called to the crowd. Some nectar of ambrosia should heal her just fine. If not, then… "And bring me some water! Now!"

He hadn't noticed, but beside Annabeth, Reyna was on the ground, wide-eyed and in shock. Well, in truth, he _had _ noticed, but his attention was diverted right to Annabeth. She was the one that could and _would _answer all his questions. For the moment he just held her hand and looked into those stormy gray eyes, that were starting to tear up. "You will be okay. I promise."

Annabeth smiled up at her boyfriend. She didn't know if he knew who she exactly was, but she was still happy. "Percy… I…" Annabeth started to feel dizzy. She passed out right there. The adrenaline rush had finally gotten to her.

As much as Percy did not want to let go of her hand, he felt he needed to do something about Reyna. Across the way, he saw another girl- who actually looked kind of familiar- screaming and vigorously trying to break free from his swords opponent. Some girl he did not recognize tried to go help Reyna up. She looked harmless, but if he wasn't mistaken, she was also involved in this recent incident. Others who looked vaguely familiar, as well as some others from First Legion also wanted to approach her and possible help.

Percy was in no state to be calm or sensible. He saw her finally pass out, and lashed out at everybody crowding around her.

"Hey! All of you! Get away from her! Lay off my _sister_!"

And that my friends, is when all hell _really_ broke loose.

"Wait, _sister_?"  
>"Hey, isn't that Grace? Where has he been all year?"<br>"We're back-"  
>"-with the rejuvenations-"<br>"-and the water!"  
>"Percy, you idiot!"<br>"Whoa, this is a really nice shield!"  
>"Whoa, I know right!"<br>"Jackson! What the hell!"  
>"Where in Mercury's name did you <em>go, <em>Jason?"  
>"Stolls! Put it back!"<br>"Hey, Percy, man, calm down."  
>"Seaweed Brain, you really are stupid if you only remember Annabeth!"<br>"Get a life, Gardner!"  
>"Is Annabeth all right?"<br>"Yeah, or we'll tell Gardiner what a bad girl you are!"  
>"Bring me the water!"<br>"Shut the hell up!"  
>"Is that a huntress of Diana?"<br>"Whoa, dudes! Let's all chillax a little! Why can't we be _friends~_?"  
>"Gods, where have you been?"<br>"Oh shut up, Leo!"  
>"Yeah! See her crown? The mark of Diana!"<br>"You better know what you're doing…"  
>"Wait, so his <em>sister <em>tried to kill-?"  
>"Of course! Who do you think I am?"<br>"Wait! Just who _are _all these people, and what did they _want_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. So if you are still confused, I'll be posting more one-shots and stuffs that might clear up anymore confusion. Or actually just ask if you do, then I'll explain or I'll tell you it I'm going to post more about that. I already have the next few ideas planned out. I just gotta write the actual meat of them. Yeah, part one was pretty much just me makingthinking up as many problems as I could, haha! Er, oh, and just incase I forget to mention this later, there might be some one-shots that aren't full concepts. Maybe. I don't know for sure yet. **

**Nevermind, don't worry about it. Can anyone guess who might be saying what at the end?  
><strong>

**Anyway, again vote on my poll, please! Review!**


	3. Untold Friendship

**Hey... yeah... sorry for kinda you know... just leaving this story hanging... Here's a little something to kind of make up for it?**

**Anyway, I am sososososo SORRY for just completely neglecting this story. I have so many other ideas, that I cannot fit in before Oct. 4 (LESS THAN 10 FOLKS, 10!), which was going to be the day this conglomeration (or lack thereof) of fics would end... I suppose I could continue to the next book... Nevermind that for now!**

**I don't own PJO/THoO! Read and review? OwO  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>2. Friendship Untold<em>

"Hey," I said to her. She turned to face me.

"Oh hey, Malcolm," she said back to me. I went to stand next to her by the rail and watched America, land, and Mother Gaea herself, running beneath the keel.

"You okay now?" I asked her. She apparently got seasick- or rather airsick- really easily, and had been throwing up overboard for awhile. I really pity whatever was beneath our boat at the time.

"Oh yeah, thanks." She laughed, and I have to admit: That laugh made me feel all warm inside. We stood silently for awhile longer, just enjoying each other's company. "Malcolm?"

"Yes?" I replied, not taking my eyes from the view.

She shifted uncomfortably. "What if… What do think will happen when we get there?"

I turned my gaze from the clouds and the hills we were approaching to her face, full of worry. "Everything will be fine," I said. "I promise." I admit, I myself was anxious as to what might happen when we reached the Roman camp, but I would not show it. Mostly for her sake, for I didn't want to become distant again, like during the Second Titan War. After the war ended, things were starting to go back to normal- well as normal as things were for half-bloods- but then Percy disappeared, and Leo, Jason, and Piper turned up.

That, in a way, was the other reason I had to remain strong. If anything happened at the Roman camp, I would have to play big brother again for Annabeth. I've had to support her from the time Percy disappeared until now. Not that I minded of course, because she _is _my sister.

I couldn't let anything happen to either of them.

There was a call from the other side of the Argo II. We would arrive in the bay area in approximately forty minutes, and we the campers were to prepare in case of a battle.

She turned. "I better go check to see if anyone needs help." Before she could leave, I instinctively reached out and caught her hand.

"Wait," I said, probably blushing. She turned to face me. My gray eyes locked with her dark, yet warm eyes. "Nyssa, please be careful." She dropped her gave for a moment, and I was certain I had just made a huge fool of myself. The next thing I knew, she had her arms around me, and she was whispering into my ear.

"I promise." She walked away, blushing just as much as me. I must have looked pretty cool, because Annabeth walked by polishing her knife, took one look at me, and walked away laughing.

It's nice to know that the need to support each other is mutual.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so what do you think? Does MalcolmNyssa sound too crazy? Cuz two of my friends and I are starting a Malcolm/Nyssa/Will Solace fic (dunno when it'll be posted), and I want to know your opinion on this pairing. Both, actually. I like this one cuz it's like the inventor and the mechanic~**

**Unfortunately, I'm going out of state this next week, so I pretty much lost the last week I had. =( But I'll try to write lots on the plane ride, and maybe update a whole bunch when I get home, assuming I don't have too much makeup work... _ **

**P.S. I didn't know what color her eyes were.  
><strong>


End file.
